Those who have played the game of golf are well aware that putting often accounts for nearly half the golfer's total score. Although there are a wide variety of putters available to the golfers, they still seek improved designs that will assist them in lowering their total score.
Golf putter heads have been designed to impart a rolling motion to the golf ball for short distances. The putter is specifically constructed for use in striking the golf ball accurately toward the cup once it has reached the putting green. Typically, the general construction of a golf club includes a grip portion adapted to be grasped by the golfer, a shaft extending linearly downward from the grip portion, to a club head at the end of the shaft opposite the grip portion. Typically, the club head extends traversely to the shaft and the shaft has a neck portion located at one end thereof, which is connected by a hosel to the shaft.
The golfer addresses the golf ball by placing the club adjacent to the ball. The golfer then swings the club in a short, sweeping arc for a desired, but seldom achieved, perfect swing.
Such a perfect swing would include contacting the "sweet spot" of the putter face. The sweet spot is the spot on the putter face about which there is zero torque. Striking the golf ball at a point off the sweet spot may open or close the face of the club and cause the ball to travel off line. Putter heads are designed to reduce the torque imparted to the putter head when striking the ball off the sweet spot. The feel of the putter as it strikes the golf ball is an important design feature. A putter with a good feel will provide better control and impart confidence to the golfer. The Applicant has found that the feel of the putter is a function of the size of the sweet spot or hitting area, as well as the balance of the putter face which strikes the golf ball. Thus, it is the object of this invention to provide a putter head that will reduce the torque created when the putter head strikes the ball off the sweet spot of the face, to produce better feel and control.
Applicant provides for a putter head that is unique in a number of ways, resulting in an enhanced sweet spot yielding better control and feel.
First, there is a face having uniform thickness. Second, the unique design provides that the overall balance of the putter head--both static and dynamic--the zero torque line and the perfect sweet spot are all aligned with the geometric center of the putter face and head. That is, a point on the putter face or head where there is an equal amount of weight from a line or point drawn on the front of the putter face across the top and to the back of the putter head. Finally, Applicant provides a putter head having a suspended face plate--that is, a face plate attached to the head at only the heel and toe ends thereof.